Network communications systems utilize network devices that include complex and sensitive electronic components. The network devices are typically designed to operate in a controlled environment such as data centers and central offices with controlled temperature, humidity, and air quality. However, network equipment is being deployed closer to a user base and deployments are often exposed to non-protected outdoor environments. Network devices deployed in uncontrolled remote areas with high humidity, salt fog, hygroscopic dust, and other contaminants in the air often exhibit severe corrosion problems, which may reduce the operational life of the equipment or FRUs (Field Replaceable Units) within the equipment.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.